


Fields of Freedom

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Changing seasons, Fluff, Hint of past abuse with you know who, M/M, bit if angst?, they live in a cottage together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Quackity thinking about his new life away from the Manberg and instead with his true loveMostly about him wanting to fly and them living in a cottage
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 173





	Fields of Freedom

The breeze brushed past the grass. Flowers of all kinds dotted around like gems. Each one with there own colour, smell, meaning. No clouds dared to interrupt the ocean above, letting it shine a memorising blue.

It was quiet compared to L’Manberg. Everything felt so soft and peaceful. There was no ear splitting noises, no pressure of being the Vice President, no drunken monster to come home to. His wings had felt nothing but pain and anguish over the months of binding them, keeping them away from an even worse fate at the hands of him. It didn’t work. 

It did lead him here. He remembers being picked up, half conscious and staring at a face of confusion of how one hybrid could do something so horrible to another. Being patched up and placed into a bath of lavender by his sworn enemy. He’d almost cried when he had his wings groomed. No one had ran there fingers through his feathers for years- not even himself. His wings were always seen as something to be ashamed of. Techno changed that. 

Quackity stood up. He stretched out his wings, trying to soak in as much sunlight as possible. He spent all his free time outside. His wings weren’t yet strong enough to allow him to fly so instead he indulged himself in running through long grass and lying among the flowers, being back bouquets of colour to decorate their cottage with. 

The bliss didn’t stay. The earth wouldn’t stop its rotation, not even for a god. The breeze stopped being refreshing and became biting. The sun and sky disappeared and the bleak, harshness of winter set in and Quackity’s walks became shorter and less frequent until he came home one day with frost setting on his feathers and Techno asked him to stop. 

After a while Quackity started to see beauty again: in their cottage being covered by layers of cotton snow, in their fire blazing away and spitting embers, in his Techno knitting away to make another jumper with his hair braided and silver glasses. Winter was Techno’s time to thrive. 

Quackity found that they didn’t have to leave their cottage to have dates. Their picnics became sitting by the fire, wrapped up together and hot cocoa. They changed their walks to building snowmen in their little garden out back, wearing piles of newly made knitwear. Techno finally taught Quackity how to braid hear and cook his famous stew, although he wondered why Techno still never let him make dinner alone. 

His wings felt better. The breeze had been replaced by Techno’s hand constantly running through them. The daily grooming and exercises Techno insisted on made them feel so much stronger. It gave him hope. He loved spending so much time with Techno, being pampered all day long, but he given wings and as more time passed, the more Quackity realised that when the snow finally melts off their cottage, he’ll be able to go outside. For the first time since the election he’ll throw away the name of ‘flightless bird’. 

Quackity will fly through the fields and regain his freedom.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t check this so sorry if anything is wrong:)  
> I cannot write anything over 500 words idk how people do this


End file.
